


Stay

by stinkyrat



Category: RWBY
Genre: Blake is a good partner, Blood and Injury, F/F, One Shot, its nothing graphic really, there is blood so if you don’t like that then yeah
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:06:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27387652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stinkyrat/pseuds/stinkyrat
Summary: What happens when Yang and Blake are separated?*This is not a spoiler for volume 8, I just wrote it cuz I wanted to*
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long
Comments: 2
Kudos: 90





	Stay

**Author's Note:**

> i’m not 100% how auras work so if it’s wrong i’m sorry

_ “Hey, be safe, okay?” _

_ Their eyes were locked, their bodies close. The brawlers hands on her hips and Blake’s on her shoulders. _

_ She nodded, “Of course. You do the same, yeah?” A lopsided smile graced her lips as she looked into amber eyes. _

_ Her ears tilted towards the sound of her voice and her gaze traveled down to her lips, smiling at the goofiness of her grin. She stood on her tiptoes to hug her, the mismatched arms circling around her torso. “I will.” Yang’s head burrowed in her neck, and so she brought her hand up to caress her wild mane of hair. _

_ “Hey, I hate to break up the moment, but we have to get going,” said a shy Jaune. They both nodded their heads in agreement and so he turned away back to Ren and Oscar. _

_ She wanted to say something. Those three words that mean so much to someone. But she wasn’t sure if now was the right moment. _

_ They gave each other one final hug, this one being tighter than the last. They pulled away and looked at each other with sad smiles. She got up on her toes once more and pecked her cheek lightly, both of them blushing furiously. _

_ “I should get going…” Said Yang with a sheepish smile, her hand coming up behind her neck and scratching there. _

_ “Yeah… Take care of them.” _

_ She gave her a mock salute, “Aye-aye captain!” _

_ She chuckled at the childish behavior, hiding her mouth behind her hand. “Go.” _

_ And so she did, but before sending a wink and a smile at her while the boys dropped out of the ship. She gave one last salute and fell backwards, making Blake laugh once more. _

She was in the middle of talking to Weiss when she heard the call.

“Guys, we’re going to need backup!” Yelled Jaune.

Ruby ran to the communication station and held the button as she talked to him, “What’s happening? Is it urgent?”

“Kinda! Yang and I lost our auras, and Yang took a really bad hit. Like,  _ bad. _ I can’t help her!”

Blake stood up fast and ran over to the mic, “What happened to her?!”

There was a pause, the only sound being static coming from the other end. 

“ _ Jaune?! _ ”

Another pause.

“-‘re okay! I got her under cover, but we can’t stay here for long, there’s too many grimm.”

“I’m on my way.”

“Blake wha-“

“I said I’m on my way!” She ran over to Gambol Shroud and stuck her on her back.

A hand went on her shoulder, “I’m coming with you.”

She looked down at Weiss. She was about to say no, but she then realized that she could be ambushed by grimm. So she nodded her head and they both ran out to their location.

Her sensitive ears picked up the sound of gunshots and roaring from about a mile away. They were getting close.

They finally arrived, Ren and Oscar were still fighting. (She wasn’t sure how the young farm boy was still fighting, but she’s glad he’s okay.) Weiss ran over to help them, summoning glyphs and damaging all of the grimm around them in one go. 

She looked around frantically, trying to see where the two blondes could possibly be.

There was a groan coming from one of the houses, and so she sprinted to it. She opened the door and was greeted with Jaune grabbing a wet rag. 

“Where is she?” She asked hurriedly.

He pointed to the rusty couch in the other room, and so she walked over in a few long strides. The sight she was greeted with was…  _ horrifying. _

There were two ginormous gashes going across her abdomen and a smaller one on her chest. And she was bleeding.  _ A lot. _ Her eyes filled with tears at the sight, _ I should’ve been there for her.  _ The brawler’s eyes were lidded heavily and her mouth was set at a frown.

She placed her hand on her sweaty cheek, “Hey. Can you hear me?” Her head nodded slowly, though it barely looked like she was even moving. She grabbed the used bloody towel and held it to the wound, the girl hissing in pain. She sighed, “I’m sorry, Yang.”

She took a deep, ragged breath, “It’s okay…” Her voice was rough and scratchy, like how you would sound when you haven’t talked in a week. The tears broke free and slid down her cheek. She hated seeing her partner in pain, seeing her so weak like this. Her skin was pale, and her hair was dim compared to what it would look like everyday. “Good thing… My aura comes back,” she said with a small smile.

Her ears were pinned back and her hands clenched her bomber jacket. “I’m so sorry, Yang. I should’ve been there for you, and I wasn’t.” A sob broke through and she hunched over the wounded huntress. Her blood soaked overalls were wet on her hands and uniform. A shaky hand came up to rest on her own.

“Don’t beat yourself up over this. There wasn’t… anything you could do.” She looked up and saw the girls gaze directed at her, full of adoration and…  _ love. _ “It’s just a part of the job, Blake.”

Their foreheads rested against each other, completely forgetting the knight in the room and the fighting outside. Blake’s tears fell lightly on Yang’s face. “I j-just wish I was there for you.” She felt Jaune next to her, tending to Yang’s wounds, but she didn’t lift her head up. Her aura will help her once it returns, but right now the best they can do for her is be there. They might have to do stitches even.

The fighting outside died down a little, still the occasional gunshot, but it was getting quiet. She could tell the wounds were healing, the bleeding had pretty much stopped. She’s surprised Yang is still awake, you’d think that after losing so much blood you would’ve passed out, but not Yang. She’s strong and determined, and she wouldn’t give up on anyone. That’s only one of the reasons why she loved her. 

Eventually Jaune’s aura had healed, so he helped Yang for a moment and went out to the rest of the crew, so it was just the two girls left. Blake got up to get a wet towel and rinse off as much blood as she can without hurting her. It would be pretty much impossible to get the stains out of her clothes, but this will have to do. Yang’s skin started to gain its original color, and her hair wasn’t so dark, meaning she was healing nicely.

Yang would have to get a new tube top and overalls, due to the tears and blood.

“How are you feeling?”

She groaned as she tried to stretch her legs a little bit, “Like shit, but better than earlier,” she rasped. Her eyes were now open, her lilac irises still a little dark, but it was lighter than earlier. She could move her arms around and turn her head, a good sign.

Most of the blood was absorbed, but some just wouldn’t come off. She looked healthier and brighter, and it made Blake smile. Her wounds had healed after about another ten minutes. She tried to stand up but fell back on the couch once the burning pain hit her.

“It’s probably not a good idea for you to get up right now,” she whispered. She set her hands on her shoulders and looked her in the eyes. “Once you’re capable of walking we’ll leave. But right now you need to rest.”

Yang rolled her eyes fondly, “Okay,  _ mom. _ ” They both laughed lightly, the brawler’s a little more painful than the faunus’. Blake sat down on the now damp couch, both of their thighs touching.

She rested her head on her shoulder and held her prosthetic hand in both of hers. “I’m sorry.”

Her head rested on hers, “Why are you sorry?”

She played with the black and yellow fingers, “I just… I just wish I was here. I hate seeing you hurt. It hurts  _ me. _ I-I don’t know what I’d do if you… if you had…” Yang cut her off gently.

“You know it’ll take more than a few grimm to take me down, right?” She gave the hand that was now entwined with hers. “I’m not leaving you.”

She looked up to see a serious look on her face. They were so close, she could see every freckle that was painted across her nose and cheeks. The slightly crooked bridge of her nose. The little specks of gold in her vibrant lilac eyes. She could feel her breath mix with hers.

Yang looked down at her lips and brought her eyes back up quickly, her face turning red as she did so. Blake brought her hand up to her cheek, and their noses brushed each other’s.

“You promise?” She whispered, their mouths barely touching.

Her tongue came out to lick her chapped lips slowly, “Promise.”

As soon as their lips met, just  _ barely _ touching, the door was slammed opened, causing them both to jump, Yang falling on the floor and Blake hanging onto the couch. A groan came from below her and she looked to see the girl holding her stomach tightly.

“Uh, we came to say we pretty much got all of them,” stuttered Oscar. 

She dove to the floor to help her partner sit up slowly, Weiss joining to make it easier. After a few minutes of trying to help their teammate, they got her to stand, her arms around both of their shoulders.

Ren came to a stop in front of them, “We got them to bring an airship to make this easier.” 

They all boarded the airship, the two girls helping the taller one lay on a bench. 

Blake took her head to rest on her lap, and stroked her hair gently, her eyes becoming hazy. “We’ll talk about this when you feel better, okay?”

She nodded her head as best as she could. Her eyes closed and Blake took a moment to appreciate her features, her beautiful features. She would stay with her the whole time. She wouldn’t leave for even a second. She will stay this time.

**Author's Note:**

> lemme know what you think!


End file.
